Darling, Don't Be Afraid
by RememberTheSnow
Summary: He loved everything about her, but when a horrible accident occurs he can't even spare her a single glance. Who will take care of her even when her senpai can't?
1. It's Horrible

Darling, Don't Be Afraid

*I do not own OHSHC. Warning this chapter contains rape, but the rest of the chapters shouldn't be this 'bad'*

"I'm going home." Haruhi sighed, waving goodbye to all her companions as she made her way out of Music Room 3.

"Wait, Haruhi."

"Wouldn't you like for us to take you home?"

The twins said, smirks appearing on their faces. She turned around a small smile plastered on her face.

"No thanks you guys, I have to stop at the grocery story anyways." She said, continuing to walk out if the school, her pace a bit more rushed than before.

She turned a corner at the entrance of the school, not even noticing the boy who stood beside the gates. A boy who was wearing the same uniform as her.

"Let's see. I'll need to buy milk also." Haruhi muttered, checking over the list in her hands.

"I know your secret." The boy whispered, walking behind her. Haruhi jumped, dropping the list onto the ground.

"W-what are you talking about?" She questioned, slowly backing away from him.

"You're actually a girl." He said, a sinister smile appearing on his face.

"Y-yeah?" Haruhi muttered, feeling her back hit the brick wall.

"A rather cute girl." He laughed. She yelped as he picked her up by her collar, slamming her into the wall. She felt something crack in her arm, and there was a sharp pain in her skull.

"Please, let me go." Haruhi whined. She choked when her shirt was torn off, buttons scattering and falling against the pavement.

_Why isn't someone saving me? Isn't this a busy street? Why isn't anyone out here?_

She sobbed as he ripped off her uniform pants and having his way with her.

_Someone…please…._

* * *

><p>"Haruhi!"<p>

Haruhi looked up, watching as multiple figures surrounded her. Their eyes filled with mixed emotions.

"Haruhi, can you hear me? Are you listening?" Kyoya asked, his phone out and already dialing numbers.

"Get over here quick! I don't care if there's already been a serious accident! Get over here now!" Kyoya shouted into the phone, his glasses sliding off his face.

"They aren't going to get here fast enough. We have to go." Kyoya muttered. By the time Haruhi knew what was happening she was wrapped in a shirt that smelled like someone she knew and was placed gently in a limo. She looked to her side as she noticed Tamaki without his school blazer on.

"S-senpai?" She squeaked, her head throbbing with every movement she took.

"Haruhi, stay still!" Hikaru shouted, placing her head back in his lap.

"You're going to be okay. We promise."

**A/N: Awww…..Poor Haruhi. Sorry I know it's kind of short, but it is only the first chapter! D: **


	2. Not Fair

Darling, Don't Be Afraid

*I do not own OHSHC*

The host club remained in the waiting room right outside of Haruhi's hospital room. Takashi was silent and stoic as ever. However, anyone could tell from his slouched position and the small frown upon his lips how troubled he was.

It wasn't fair.

In contrast to his stoic companion, Mitsukuni Haninozuka was bawling his eyes out, small hands curled into fists around his soft pink bunny, which was pressed to his face to muffle the sound of his wailing. Over and over he whispered, praying for Haru-chan to be okay.

It was so unfair.

Kaoru tried to not cry the way Hunny-senpai was, the same way his mirror image was bawling. Still though, he could not stop the tears that streamed down his cheeks. His throat was tight as he tried to keep his cries inside.

Not fair.

Hikaru Hitachiin didn't bother to fight the cries he felt inside of him. He cried and cursed, never once being stopped by the others around him. If only they would have walked Haruhi home, this would never have happened. Stupid people.

This isn't fair.

He wouldn't cry. Shadow King Kyoya Ootori never shed a tear. Or at least he never would where anyone else could see him. He stood far away from the others, ignoring their irritating cries. Crying wouldn't help Haruhi. Crying wouldn't solve anything.

This certainly wasn't fair.

Tamaki Suoh, the normally dramatic prince, was now surprisingly calm. He rested his head against the arm of the chair he sat on. His blonde locks fell over his eyes. Why was he so calm? The hosts looked at him expecting at any moment for him to cry. They thought he would cry and never stop. It was the girl commonly known as his daughter after all, so why wasn't he crying. He would go into a dramatic scene if a sip of tea fell on her. But after a few minutes he still didn't cry.

How could Tamaki be calm even when Mori wasn't? Why wasn't he crying like Hunny was. Why wasn't he joining Hikaru in a fit of cries too? Why wasn't he talking to Kyoya about finding the person who did this? What was wrong with Tamaki Suoh.

**A/N: I know this is REALLY short. I'm sorry :( Anyways, most of this chapter comes from the first chapter of my other story. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for the reviews so far! Reviews would be nice… ^^ **


	3. Crying and Police Forces

Darling, Don't Be Afraid

*I do not own OHSHC. Thanks for the reviews!*

"She's still unconscious, but you can see her if you want." A nurse said, motioning the six boys into the hospital room. The host members piled into the room, watching as their sweet Haruhi looked perfectly okay. But she wasn't, Haruhi would never be okay.

Hunny climbed on the bed, placing his small hands on her face. Her eyes snapped open and she shrieked at the top of her lungs. She thrashed violently, sobbing, and slapping everything she could get her hands on, including Hunny. Mori acted quickly as he grabbed the small senior away from Haruhi.

Kaoru and Hikaru held down her arms as Kyoya tried miserably to hold down her legs.

"Haruhi, stop!" Kyoya ordered.

Tamaki stared out the window as he leaned on his forearms. He looked perfectly calm as though everything that was happening in the room wasn't happening.

"You idiot, help us!" Kyoya yelled to Tamaki. Before Tamaki could respond multiple doctors and nurses ran into the room, one of them giving Haruhi a shot. She instantly stopped thrashing around, but continued to sob as the doctors left the room.

"Is-is Haru-chan going to be okay?" Hunny questioned, holding onto the sleeve of Mori's blazer.

"Yes, I'm fine."

The host members looked towards the bed as they watched Haruhi sit up. They stared at her for the longest time, her eyes filled with what were presumably the memories of what happened.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, Hunny-senpai." She muttered, closing her eyes for a brief second.

"It's okay—"

"I'm sorry, for worrying everyone." She muttered, tears rolling down her cheeks and landing on the silk pillows of the Ootori hospital.

"It's not your fault. It's that sick person." Hikaru whispered, pulling her into a hug followed by his brother, Mori, Hunny, and even Kyoya. Not Tamaki.

"Tamaki S-senapi?" Haruhi mumbled, looking at Tamaki who continued to stare out of the window, his mind on a falling cherry blossom. He stood up and sighed before leaving the room, not even bothering to spare anyone a single glance. Haruhi sank down farther into blankets that were on the bed, confusion and sadness clouded her thoughts.

"Haru-chan, would you like some cake?" Hunny questioned, giving her a warm smile, expecting one in return. Haruhi looked at him and then the rest of the host members before she pulled the covers over her head.

"The person who did this to Haruhi is still out there. We can't let her go to her apartment; it would be safe for her to stay at one of our places." Kaoru suggested.

"She can stay with Mori or me!" Hunny shouted, raising his hand high in the air.

"No, I think she would be best at Kyoya's. He could have some of his police forces there and a doctor to check up on her." Kaoru argued.

"Okay." They all said, nodding their heads in agreement.

Tamaki bounded down the corridors of the hospital. He pushed open the doors that lead into the hospital and got into his limo. He placed his forehead on the cold window, watching as the hospital began to fade in the distance. Watching as he distanced himself farther and farther away from Haruhi.


End file.
